


“You can’t give more than yourself.”

by Xhaira



Series: Fictober 2019 [23]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fictober 2019, M/M, Polyamory, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 22:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira
Summary: Xhaira finds a surprise when he returns to The Pendants late one night.





	“You can’t give more than yourself.”

**Author's Note:**

> I almost posted this without actually including the prompt bc I forgot I was writing with a prompt lol. I stuck it in there so I wouldn't have to re-write the entire thing :v
> 
> I did finish the 5.1 patch today and I had to work hard to not let it influence me here. Thankfully, I seem to have managed it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Xhaira let out a long sigh, rubbing at his temples and willing headache that had settled itself around his head away as he made his way towards The Pendants. It was late into the night when he finished his latest task and returned to the Crystarium. Despite aiding in the eradication of the Light in the First, and the lack of movement by the Empire in the Source, Xhaira was still being pulled in too many directions. 

It was his own fault, he knew. Too willing to help, too  _ weak  _ to tell those who begged for his aid no. He was much better at taking care not to take on too many quests than years past, but recently he’d picked up the bad habit again. 

In addition to those duties, he was still working tirelessly to find a way to find a way to return the souls of the Scions to their bodies in the Source. Not to mention he wanted to spend whatever time he could with G’raha and Aurion. There was just too much to do with nearly no time to do any of it efficiently. 

“You can’t give more than yourself.” He said aloud to himself, quoting what Aurion had told him many times over the eight years that they’d been mated.

Another long sigh left Xhaira’s lips as he made his way up the stairs towards his rooms. He’d originally planned to spend the night in the Crystal Tower with G’raha, since he’d slept with Auri in The Pendants the night before, but he was loathe to wake a surely sleeping G’raha with his late entry. Not to mention that he sorely needed a bath. Aurion was likely asleep as well, but he was used to Xhaira’s late night baths and returns. Xhaira would just have to make it up to G’raha the next few nights. 

Reaching his door, Xhaira took care to open it carefully so as not to wake Aurion. He stepped inside, closing the door behind him, and moved towards the washroom. He was halfway there when he heard rustling sheets. “It’s just me, Auri. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

A deep grunt and more rustling was his only answer. As Xhaira made to continue walking, a scent stopped him. Afraid his mind and nose were playing tricks on him due to exhaustion, Xhaira turned to look towards the bed. His breath hitched in surprise. 

Aurion was sitting up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. And a sleeping G’raha Tia lay close to him, the covers pulled up to his nose as usual. 

Xhaira could only blink, wondering if maybe he’d fallen asleep on the road. “Auri...is that G’raha?” While Aurion and G’raha got along just fine, they weren’t prone to any sort of physical closeness with each other. And neither of them were entirely comfortable sleeping next to anyone but Xhaira. 

Aurion let out a soft chuckle. “Yeah, sugar. When I realized you would be gettin’ back late I told the Exarch not to stay up waiting. He was a bit...disappointed, considering how busy the both of you have been lately. I knew you’d probably avoid going to the Tower this late so I told him he was free to stay here if he wanted to sleep next to you.”

Aurion looked down at the Exarch and smiled. “He’s just like you; curling up next to the warmest thing he can find in his sleep.”

“As if you don’t do the same thing.” Xhaira retorted, smirking at his mate. His expression softened. “Thank you Auri.” He turned to the washroom again. “I’m gonna take a bath; go ahead and lie back down. I’m sure I’ll wake you again when I crawl between you two, but I’ll try to be quiet.”

A yawn and a short nod were Aurion’s answer as he fell back to his pillow, waiting until he heard water running to close his eyes again. He absently rubbed the sleeping Miqo’te’s head as he fell back into slumber.


End file.
